Zuko's Sick day
by Maiaria
Summary: What happen's when the Fire Lord becomes Ill? His wife has to step in of course but how will she handle all of his work? Warning Zutara. The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

A short story with Katara and Zuko being married.  
Note – I do not own the series or the characters in this story

* * *

Katara woke up one morning to the sounds of heavy coughing and heaving. Katara turned onto her side to see her Fire lord husband lying on his back, one hand in his saggy black hair and the other hand on his chest. Zuko turned his head to look at Katara, he looked very pale she thought to herself.

"Morning" he managed to rasp out, Katara put her hand to his forehead to feel his temperature, he was feverishly hot "Zuko, your burning up" she said as she rushed to the bathroom to get a bowl of cold water and a rag. She came out of the bathroom and put the small bowl on the nightstand, she put the rag into the water and squeezed some water out of the rag before putting it on Zuko's forehead.

"Katara, I'm fine" he said as he tried to sit up but that failed when he slumped back down onto his pillow. "Zuko your not fine, you're sick" Katara said as she helped Zuko sit up more on the bed.

"I cannot be sick, I have work to do.. and meetings.. to attend" Zuko's throat suddenly felt dry since he was coughing all night and didn't bother to wake any of the servants to go get him a drink. He couldn't speak his throat felt like a sandy desert that had not had rain for months, he managed to swallow a little of his saliva before muttering out one word "Water" with that his wife rushed to the kitchen, a minute later she returned with a cup of water for him.

Handing Zuko the water Katara frowned as she knew what would happen when the fire lord was ill, the wife was to take his place in meetings and do some work until his health had improved.  
Zuko looked up at her with curiosity, that bought Katara out of her thoughts "I have to take your place until you get better Zuko, I can't risk you damaging your health by over-working yourself" she said with a serious tone, her husband sighed in defeat and nodded "Your right, my love".

"So you stay here and rest I will call for the healer" Katara said before giving him a soft peck on the lips, Zuko smirked at her. "What?" Katara asking him with a questioning look

"Your concern for me is adorable" he said before offering her a warm smile. Katara smiled back at him before leaving the room to attend a meeting that Zuko had to attend.

"Where is fire lord Zuko?" the guard asked her questionably standing by the door.

"Fire lord Zuko is sick and needs to rest, so I am going to be attending meetings for him until he recovers understood?" Katara snapped back at him not liking his tone, she walked into the room and sighed to herself – this was going to be a long hard day.


	2. Chapter 2

A short story with Katara and Zuko being married.  
Note – I do not own the series or the characters in this story

Once Katara was done with all of the meetings and his work she sat in Zuko's office, she looked at the candle burning and it read almost midnight. Katara yawned and walked sluggishly back to her room where Zuko was still resting, she sat at the side of the bed and stroked his soft, sweaty hair – his temperature had come down quite a bit when she felt his forehead again.

Zuko awakended to find someone staring down at him, when he saw who it was he smiled warmly at her "Hello Katara, tough day?" he said as he noticed her hair was a mess and her face looked flushed with heat.

For nearly a week Zuko was sick and Katara had attended a lot of meetings and did a lot of work for Zuko.

Katara walked into their bedroom, changed into her night gown and crawled into bed with him "Yes it was a tough day..I did..*yawn* a lot of work.." she said before she finally settled down onto her pillow. Zuko laughed quietly at her tiredness and took her slumbering body into his embrace, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and laid down back on his pillow.

The next day, Katara woke up and noticed that the side where Zuko slept was empty, she put on her robe to go looking for him. She finally found him in the garden sitting by the pond watching the turtle ducks, she went to go sit down by him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better I see" Katara said cheerfully, Zuko didn't look at her but looked out to the pond where the turtle ducks were eating bread that he had thrown for them. "I used to sit here with my mother and feed the turtle ducks" a tear rolled down his cheek when he spoke of his mother, Katara wiped the stray tear away and kissed his cheek.

"I know you miss her" she said before, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "It doesn't matter anymore because you're the only family I need" he put his face in her hair and smelled it, her hair always smelled like the ocean he thought to himself.

"Actually Zuko..I have something to tell you" she met his amber eyes and her heart swelled up in her throat, making it difficult for her to talk. "I-I'm pregnant.."

Zuko's face lit up with joy when but asked her again to confirm what she said "You're pregnant?" he gasped, she nodded. He suddenly stood up with Katara in his arms and swung her gently around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I've always wanted to be a dad" those words filled his wife's heart with utter bliss and joyfulness. "We must tell everyone we know!" he cried out, the smile on his face made Katara cry tears of happiness so Zuko kissed her again.

9 months later

Katara was exhausted from all the pushing she had to do, sitting up from the bed she looked at the servant that was cleaning up the baby she had worked so hard to bring into this world, Katara smiled with joy when the baby started to cry, the servant handed her the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy" she said as Zuko came into the room, he went over to his wife and their new baby. He looked down at his son, he had his black messy hair, pale skin but not as pale as his and when he opened his eyes he saw amber eyes with a tint of blue looking up and both him and his wife. Zuko kissed his wife and their new baby on the head

Katara handed him the baby, he looked down at the baby and smiled at him "Hello son, I'm your daddy" he said as his son yawned.

"What should we name him Zuko?" Katara said as she looked at him with a warm smile.

"How about we call him..Lee?" Zuko said looking at his wife with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"I like that name, our little Lee" they shared a brief kiss before looking down at their son who had drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Zuko's sick day, since I got such lovely feedback for this story here is another chapter :).  
This chapter is set a week after Lee was born.

It was early morning and the trees were caught in a soft breeze that blew them from side to side, Katara sat on a bench in the garden, looking down at her bundle of joy in her arms, Katara sighed happily and kissed her sons head. Everything seemed so perfect, she had a husband who loved her dearly and a child that seemed to complete her life. She couldn't help but frown when she thought of her mother and how she would have been a grandmother if she hadn't been killed. Katara tried to block the thought out but it was slowly engulfing her mind like a wild fire that could not be stopped.

Katara did not see that Zuko had stepped out into the garden; he snuck up behind her and gave her a quick peck on the head. Leaning in close to her he whispered "Morning Gorgeous" Katara could sense the playfulness in his voice as he sat down beside her "How's my little man doing" he said stroking his sons head, Lee was fast asleep. "He's cute when he's sleeping" Zuko said whiling chuckling slightly, Katara couldn't take it anymore, she handed him the baby and stood up.

"Mother I miss you so much" Katara mumbled to herself as she walked slowly down to the pond, silent tears slid down her face. Zuko watched her with curiosity as she used her hands to bend some water out of the pond - she froze the water into long thin icicles before throwing them into a nearby tree, she screamed at the top of her lungs before bursting into tears. This woke the baby up and he started to cry, Zuko yelled for a servant to take the baby back inside the palace before he rushed to his wife's side and held her close trying to calm her down.

"Shh it's alright, I'm here." Zuko said softly, firmly holding her to his chest. Once Katara couldn't cry any tears she looked into her husband's dazzling amber eyes, instantly felt a lot calmer she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Zuko gently released his grip on her but rested his hands on her hips. "What happened back there, Katara, why do you suddenly start crying." he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"My...my mother" that was all Katara could mutter out before more tears started flowing out again. Zuko held his wife firmly again, knowing what she meant – she was still not over the loss of her mother. "It's okay, it's okay" Zuko said as he rested his head on top of hers "I'm sure if your mother was still here she would be very proud of you." That's all he could say before just holding her letting her sob into his chest.

Once Katara had calmed down again she breathlessly mumbled "Did you...did you mean what you said...about my mother?"

Zuko led her back inside the palace before saying "I did mean it, I know I'm proud of you" he said as he gave her a loving smile, they shared an embrace before a servant came up to them and said "Fire lord Zuko and Lady Katara, you have visitors".

The pair broke from their embrace and Katara gasped in surprise when she saw who was behind the servant. "Toph, Aang, Sokka. What are you all doing here?" she ran up to each of them and hugged them tightly.

"Easy Sugar Queen, I may be tough but not that tough" Toph said laughing.

"It's good to see you again Katara" Aang said as he departed from his hug, Aang had become a lot taller last time Katara had seen him, also he's become muscular.

"Katara why are your eyes-" Sokka was about to say before Toph cut him off, she hit his arm to make him be quiet, he stayed quiet and sulked.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Katara said as she made her way back to her husband "I bet you guys are hungry, if you go into the dining room there will be lots of food. When you're done a servant will show you to your rooms" with that last word Sokka rushed to the dining room followed by Toph and Aang.

"That should give us enough time to ourselves" Katara said mischievously as she ran her hands up and down her husband's chest. He smirked at her, picked her up bridal style before carrying her into their bed chambers.

An hour later Katara was snuggled up to Zuko's chest with the covers over them, all their clothes were discarded in the corner of the room. In the next room they could hear their sons cries, Katara got out of bed to put on robe and went into the room to give their son a feed.  
When she was finished she went back into the bed chamber to find her husband sitting up in bed, reading a book, by the nightstand was a candle flickering in the dim light. The robe was took off and she let it drop to the floor before she crawled back into bed with her husband

Zuko put an arm around her as he put his book on the nightstand. "I love you " he whispered in her ear before he met her gaze.

"I love you too my fire lord" she said smiling before kissing him on the lips. Zuko traced a finger up and down her spine, earning a shiver from his wife "Now how were where we?" he smirked.

"I think I know" she smirked before pushing him down further on the bed and kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Zuko's Sick day.  
Last chapter, Please enjoy :)

2 Years Later, in this chapter Zuko and Katara in this story have now been married 3 years.

* * *

Zuko was training with his wife in the sparing yard - they had this specially installed so the Fire Lord could practice his bending in peace. Zuko was throwing a couple of fire balls at his wife and his wife easily dodged his attack with an ice shield, the sparing yard was next to a river so Katara had plenty of access to her element. Suddenly Zuko had formed his bending into a fire whip and prepared to aim it at Katara, with all the strength that she had she managed to form a big wave before Zuko could attack her with the whip. The wave flooded the entire yard and when Katara let the wave subside she noticed her husband had been washed into the river, soaking wet he smirked "You win this round, water bender"

Katara held out her hand for him to help him out of the river but Zuko had other ideas, he grabbed and pulled her into the river with him, they were both laughing pretty loudly.

"Hey I was trying to help you get out of the water!" Katara managed to say as she was calming down from the laughter, Zuko's smirk just got wider as he replied with "But you beat me in the sparing match, I'm just getting my own back" he said as he chuckled.

They both helped each other out of the river and dried off before heading back inside the palace, Zuko had meetings to attend all day so Katara was going to be alone for quite a while. Katara went into the nursery where her son Lee was supposed to be asleep but he had climbed out of his bed and was playing with his toys, when he saw his mother he ran up to her arms wide open.

"Mommy!" he screamed as he ran up to her, Katara wrapped her arms around him and picked him up, she kissed his cheek." Did you get out of bed again" Lee just giggled mischievously at what she said before she took him out into the garden to play.

Katara put Lee down by the flowers before she went to go sit down on the bench so she could watch him. Katara and Zuko still did not know if he was going to be a fire bender or a water bender because children did not show signs of bending until they were at least 4 years old, even though Lee looked like his father - Katara secretly hoped he would be a water bender, Zuko and Katara had placed a little bet before he was born. If Zuko won Katara would have to give him backrubs for a month and if Katara won, Zuko would have to do whatever she wanted for the month.

Suddenly Katara was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her two year old heading for the pond. "Lee don't go in there" Katara yelled out to him but he did not listen, he sat at the edge of the pond and did somthing his mother did not expect he bended a small amount of water out of the pond and then used his other hand to bend a small flame out of his finger.

Katara was amazed and shocked at the same time, her son is a water bender...and a fire bender? How is this even possible she thought to herself. She quickly picked up Lee and rushed to where Zuko was holding his meeting with the elders.  
Once Katara got to into the palace, two guards were standing either side of the curtains.

"Sorry no one is allowed in." The guard said in a serious tone

"Let me in please, I have something very important to tell Fire Lord Zuko" Katara said as she tried to push the guards.

"Hey!" the guard stood directly in front of Katara, towered over her and stared directly at her. "I said no one is allowed in that room" he quietly hissed at her.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs before the Fire Lord himself rushed out hearing his wife's cries. He was startled to see the guard looking at his wife in a threatening stance with that Zuko slammed the guard against the wall.

"If you ever speak to my wife like that again, I will have you executed. Do you understand?" Zuko said with a tone of venom in his voice, this made the guard back down and return to his post knowing his place.

Zuko rushed over to his wife and son "Are you okay Katara, did he hurt you?" he asked with a concerned look.

"No Zuko I'm fine, but there is something I really have to tell you" she said before they went back their bedroom, Katara put Lee down on the floor and she turned to face her husband. "Lee..he was bending fire and water.." Katara managed to say, she still had not gotten over the fact he did it and at such a young age.

"How is this possible?" Zuko said with a shocked look on his face as he looked over at his son " The only one who can bend multiple elements is the avatar"

"He is still our son no matter what his element is" Katara said as she picked Lee back up "So no one won the bet either" she sighed as Zuko came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll still do whatever you want you know" his voice was husky in Katara's ear as she turned around to face him, they shared a brief kiss.

* * *

How was that? I hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it. Please R&R


End file.
